Ratchet and Clank: The Adventure Continues
by Temporal abnormalities
Summary: A criminal lombax on the loose, a ten million bolt bounty on Ratchet's head and all the while Clank's having some problems of his own. Why, the only thing that could make this story anymore interesting would be to throw in some girl trouble...


**Ratchet and Clank: The Adventure continues  
****(SUBJECT TO NAME CHANGE)**

**Summary:** A criminal lombax on the loose, a ten million bolt bounty on Ratchet's head and all the while Clank's having some problems of his own.  
Why, the only thing that could make this story anymore interesting would be to throw in some girl trouble...

**A/N: Hello there!  
So, we're set about set months post A4O and everyone has a bit of a problem of their own.  
You know what I'm going to say.  
Read and review and enjoy!**

"What the hell are you doing?"  
"I'm _trying _to drive, Talwyn."  
Ratchet emphasized the Markazian's name through a clenched jaw.  
"Well be more careful, you almost got us killed."  
"If I didn't go through there, WE WOULD HAVE DEFINITELY GOTTEN KILLED!"  
"Don't yell at me!"  
"Don't tell me how to drive!"  
"You shouldn't even _be_ driving; you don't have a license!"  
Ratchet pulled Aphelion to a halt.  
"Then you drive."  
Talwyn slapped a hand to her forehead and shook her head.  
"You're impossible..."  
"mim mim mim mim mim..."  
The Lombax mimicked as he got Aphelion moving again.  
Clank sighed as the two commenced their shouting once more.  
The tension between them lately was becoming apparent and the pair were unbearable to be around.  
"See? I'm not the only one you're irritating! Isn't that right, pal?"  
Ratchet said, taking note of Clank's sigh.  
"I-"  
The small bot was cut off by Talwyn.  
"Don't bring Clank into this! The problem is you being a stubborn idiot!"  
"Me? _Me_? It's you getting in my way all the time!"  
"I can't believe-"  
"PLEASE."  
Clank shouted over the top of the couple, who ceased their arguing at the sound of the robot's voice.  
"Can you both _please _wait until I have the opportunity to get out of the aural radius of your insufferable quarrelling before you start up yet again?"  
Both Ratchet and Talwyn seemed a bit taken aback by Clank's uncharacteristic outburst but both agreed to stop, at least until they were back at Apogee Station.  
"Hey, er, are you feelin' alright, pal?"  
Ratchet asked cautiously.  
"I... Yes, Ratchet. I am fine."

Once they had docked in at Apogee Station, Clank jumped out of Aphelion as soon as her hatch was open enough to allow it, stalking off inside.  
The Lombax and Markazian exchanged looks, then remembering how livid they were with each other, quickly turned away and departed in opposite directions.  
Clank stormed irritably through the space station, only to be held up by Cronk and Zephyr who were sitting in front of the holo-vision watching 'Robo Chef'.  
"Hey there, Clank!"  
Cronk greeted.  
"Hello Cronk, Zephyr."  
Zephyr stood up and moved next to Clank.  
"What's got your wires in a twist?"  
Cronk stood on the other side and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"Robot problems?"  
"No. No I don't think so."  
The smaller bot slipped out from under Cronk's hand and continued through the station.  
The two warbots shrugged at each other before returning to their post on the sofa to watch their favourite show.  
Clank only stopped when he arrived at the station's artificial oasis. He sat with his legs hanging from the plateau and rested his head in his hands.  
Whatever was wrong with him, it couldn't be further away from 'robot problems'.  
He had a strange feeling in his head, one that Ratchet had once described to him as pain.  
Even though Clank had something most other robots lacked; a soul rather than an A.I, there was still no logical reason for him to be having these organic feelings.  
The peculiarity of his situation only aggravated the ache and the only thing that the miniscule bot felt he could do was let out a frustrated groan.

Ratchet stared absent-mindedly out of the large window at Clank.  
His outburst before wasn't uncalled for, but it was strange for the small bot to go off like that.  
That's when he noticed Clank cradling his head.  
Was he sick? Was that why he seemed so irritable lately?  
The lombax slapped himself against the forehead.  
"Robots don't get sick like organics, genius."  
He uttered to himself.  
_He'll come around soon._  
He just hoped it would be the same story for Talwyn.  
They'd never officially announced it, but he guessed they were a couple.  
They kissed, they bickered and they cared for each other.  
Everyone assumed they were and neither had denied it. If that wasn't a couple, Ratchet wasn't sure what was.  
But lately Tal was becoming unbearable.  
First she'd be moody. Then the moodiness would turn to hunger. Then the hunger would turn to a rage. Then the rage would turn to horny.  
Well, it wasn't _all _unbearable.  
But he'd be lying if he said it wasn't getting to him.  
"ROOKIE!"  
Zephyr shouted from the next room.  
"YOU MIGHT WANNA' COME HAVE A LOOKIE AT THIS!"  
Ratchet quickly tore himself away from his thoughts and followed the voice of Zephyr.  
"What is it?"  
He asked.  
Cronk pointed to the H.V.  
Darla Gratch was onscreen with the smouldering remains of a building behind her.  
"Yes Kip. The rogue lombax has been causing destruction and devastation all through Igliak today. He has completely destroyed Luminopolis and he's now here in Meridian City."  
The screen swapped over to Peppa Fairbanks and Kip Darling.  
"And the Galactic Authorities haven't been able to apprehend him?"  
"No, all attempts to capture the lombax have been futile."  
An extremely low quality image of the rogue appeared onscreen.  
"Do we know the identity of the lombax?"  
"The lombax's identity is still unknown, Kip."  
The image disappeared and showed the two reporters seated behind the desk again.  
"Let's just hope that the galactic hero Ratchet will save us all from this rogue."  
"Uh, Kip?"  
Peppa cut in.  
"Isn't Ratchet the _only _lombax?"  
Kip shuffled through his papers for a moment.  
"Why, you're right, Peppa!"  
This time an image of Ratchet appeared onscreen.  
"You heard it here first folks, the lombax rogue has been identified as Ratchet! Remember to carry your pitchforks and flaming sticks with you at all times so we can all-"  
The H.V switched off.  
The two warbots turned around to look at the target of the news report, whose mouth had practically hit the floor.  
Ratchet quickly composed himself.  
"You know;"  
He started, his voice an octave or two higher than usual.  
The lombax cleared his throat and continued, this time at his normal pitch.  
"I'm actually not that tall."


End file.
